


Come Find me

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: In a last, desperate attempt to fix your broken marriage, you agree to a road trip through Southern Europe. Just the two of you, trying to find back what is lost. But with so much anger and pain between you, is it even possible? There is only so much a broken heart can take... WufeixReader





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first story on here! I hope you will enjoy reading this! The story will be told in small parts, and I’ll try to update on a daily basis. Now that my fanfiction home is down and it’s unclear if it will come back online again, I’m going to start posting my works on here.
> 
> I mostly write Reader inserts, so whenever you encounter the following in the story: -Y/N-, it means you have to mentally insert your own name in there! ;)

**Come find me  
Part 1**

Dread knotted in your stomach as you approached the restaurant. You heart was beating like a jungle drum, too fast, causing you to feel a little lightheaded as you stepped into the foyer. It had been two weeks since you had last seen him. Two weeks since the vicious argument that made you question why you had stayed all this time. Two weeks since you had stormed out of the house, heartbroken. 

The familiar roar of a motorcycle had you jolting and you quickly approached the Maitre d´, glad to know you were the first one to arrive. The Maitre d´ guided you to one of the tables lining the windows and offered you a glass of wine. For a moment you considered taking the offer, thinking the alcohol would make it easier for you to get through the evening, but it was better to keep a clear head. 

“Just a glass of water please,” you told him.

It wasn’t long before he arrived. Your breath hitched when he entered the dining room, looking so good that the thought of divorce broke your heart all over again. He was wearing dark grey biker jeans and a plain, long sleeved black shirt that did nothing to hide his toned physique. His hair was pulled up in some casual half updo, leaving the rest free to tumble over his shoulders. 

You stood up as he approached you and noticed how his sharp gaze softened. 

“-Y/N-,” he said, while leaning in to kiss your cheek. 

“Hi,” you greeted him. 

He gestured for you to sit down again, which you did. He sat down opposite you and gave you a small smile. “You look beautiful.”

You opened your mouth, but couldn’t seem to say anything. You were taken aback by the unexpected compliment. You swallowed thickly before finding your voice. “Thank you.”

You had taken care with dressing for the evening, making sure you looked your best. The hours of pampering had done you good after two weeks of miserable wallowing around your mother’s empty apartment with self pity. 

“Did I make you wait long?” 

“No,” you said, while taking hold of one of the menus the waiter came to bring you. “I just arrived before you did.”

You opened the menu and scanned its contents for a while. The silence stretching between the two of you was a little uncomfortable. You stole a glance at him and found him concentrating on his own menu. As if he felt you watching him, he looked up. 

“What is it?” he asked.

You shook your head. “Nothing.”

You felt awkward, sitting across from your husband like some stranger. You wondered if you would even be able to eat anything feeling like this. You scolded yourself for not thinking and deciding on a restaurant for your meeting place instead of a coffee shop. That would have been a lot easier. 

The waiter came to take your orders and after giving him back the menu, you focused on your husband again.

“We seem like strangers,” you said softly.

His expression turned gloomy and he tore his gaze away from you to look out the window for a moment, gathering his composure. You gave him time to reply. You hadn’t always done than, you realized all too well. It was as much your fault as his that your marriage was on the rocks now. 

“I’m sorry,” he said finally.

You bit your lip and gazed down at your hands, fidgeting in your lap under the table. 

“I want to discuss the terms of our divorce,” you said, hating how nervous your voice sounded. “It would be best if it could be done quickly.”

“A clean, quick cut,” he mused, his gaze meeting yours again. 

“Yes,” you said. 

“This is not a business deal.” His voice carried a challenge, but you shook your head, not taking the bait. 

“Wufei, I don’t want to argue,” you told him. “I’m tired of it.”

“There was a time when you loved to argue with me,” he said, his tone turning cool.

Sweet memories flashed by at his statement. You took a shuddering breath. “I know... But I just don’t see any other way.”

He sighed. “Very well.”

He made an effort to be civil as you discussed the terms of the divorce. He was right. You were treating this as a business deal, but it was your only way to cope. You agreed that the house had to be sold and the household effects to be divided. In the end, you thought you had done a good job. The discussion had been civil. Meeting out in public had kept you from falling into habit. He walked you back to your car in silence. It was all very cool, very... unlike the two of you had been. 

There had always been heat, passion. All of that was gone now.

“I’ll have my lawyer draft up the papers,” you said, breaking the silence. “I’ll send them to you.”

“So this is it then?” he asked. 

You reached your car and turned towards him. “I guess so.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I blamed you, but I was at fault too.”

“I’m sorry too,” you said. “We can leave it all behind us and move on now.”

You moved to open the door of your car, but he stopped you by grabbing your arm.

“-Y/N-.”

You froze at his strangled tone and looked at him. It was the first show of real emotion coming from him this evening. The pain reflecting in his obsidian eyes nearly made you crumble. He pulled you towards him and his free hand slipped around your neck as he leaned in.

“We shouldn’t...” you breathed.

“You’re right.”

Your squeezed your eyes shut, a shuddering breath escaping you. “I have to go.”

You fought your tears with all your might as you stepped away from him. You only allowed them to fall when you had left the parking lot and drove back to your mother’s apartment.

You had never expected him to follow you.

**\- End part 1 -**


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part! Enjoy! :)

**Come find me  
Part 2**

The roar of his motorcycle nearly made you bold for the door. You forced yourself to keep your calm pace, trying not to wince at the deafening sound of the Harley in the quiet street. You had nearly reached the door when the engine was killed.

“-Y/N-, wait!” His voice was muffled by his helmet.

You slowly turned around to look at him, praying that he wouldn’t see the evidence of the tears.

Wufei pulled off his helmet, leaving it on the saddle, before approaching you. He grabbed your hand and pulled you towards him.

“Wufei…”

“Please,” he murmured. “I…”

Your fingers curled around the lapels of his black leather jacket. The material felt familiar and soft against your cheek. “I can’t,” you said softly. “Not anymore.”

He buried his face in your hair and sighed deeply. Only then did you notice that he was trembling and that his heart was hammering against his ribcage. You hadn’t realized how much this pained him too.

“You have to let me go, Wufei.”

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked.

You swallowed thickly and looked up at him. “You’ll have to… I can’t overlook what you said to me the other night.”

Regret and sorrow flashed in his eyes. “I didn’t mean it.”

You shrugged. “You said it still. And it made me realize that I should have left way earlier.”

His breath hitched. He now realized the implications of his actions and harsh words. As painful as that realization was to see, it didn’t hurt as much as being called a ‘foulmouthed bitch’. You may have pushed him to get angry, but he had never before verbally lashed out at you like that. You had wanted a reaction, a spark of emotion, anything else but that cold disdain. You had gotten more than you asked for, but it had made you see that your marriage wasn’t worth saving.

You cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry.”

You stepped away from him and made your way to the door, leaving him standing there looking lost. You made your way up to the apartment and got ready to go to bed. After creaming off your makeup you stole a glance out of the bedroom window and found the Harley still parked along the curb. He hadn’t left yet. A frown appeared on your face and you mentally berated yourself for worrying. You just had to get used to letting go of him.

With a sigh you crawled into bed and willed sleep to come. You slept restlessly, tossing and turning for hours until the rain pelting against the windows woke you up. Your head pounded as you slowly sat up and with a sigh you got up to get some painkillers. On your way back to bed you glanced out of the window and stopped dead in your tracks at the sight of the Harley still parked along the curb. 

What was he still doing here?

You stood for a long time, contemplating what to do. The rain fell harder, beating against the windows loudly. You moved towards the front door and made a grab for your jacket on the way, putting it on over the T-shirt and sweatpants you had worn to bed. You quickly stepped into your sneakers and unlocked the door, before making your way downstairs.

You found him sitting slumped against the side of the building. The sight of this once so proud man looking so utterly defeated tore at your heart strings. The rain had soaked his hair and clothes, but he didn’t seem to take notice. 

You made your way over to him and crouched down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you still here?”

He looked up at you then and the sorrow in his gaze made you shiver. “Where did we go wrong?”

You took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

You honestly had no idea why your marriage had gone from great to disaster. It was something you puzzled over, wondering if you had done something wrong, or if he had changed in a way that had set you off. 

He reached for your hand and clasped it between his. His callused skin was stone cold against your fingers. You let him hold your hand, because somehow you craved the contact too. 

“You should go home,” you said after a while.

“I can’t drive…” he admitted. 

Only then did you notice the several empty beer cans scattered against the pavement on his other side. Instantly anger flared. “Jesus, Wufei.”

“I know,” he groused. “It’s not an honorable way of coping.”

“What were you thinking?” you snapped at him. He had never turned to alcohol before. He believed meditation was the way to work through his issues. He wasn’t much of a drinker anyway, so to see him reduce himself to this behavior set you off. “Drinking yourself into a fucking stupor because you’re not getting your way?”

“Don’t…” he said. “Don’t get angry.”

You caught yourself before you could roll your eyes. “I should leave you out here, but you can come on up. You can sleep whatever this is off on the couch.”

He got up slowly. The cold had probably attacked his muscles, and he would definitely be feeling it in the morning. But that was his own fault. He followed you up and was silent on the way. 

You opened the door for him and told him to stay in the hallway, while you went to get him a towel. By the time you had returned he had already stripped off his jacket, shirt, and jeans. You handed him the towel, which he used to dry his hair, and ushered him over to the couch before tossing several blankets his way.

“Go to sleep,” you told him in a clipped tone.

“You’re still angry.”

“Don’t go and sulk about it. It’s your own fault.”

He sighed and stretched out on the couch, tossing the blankets over his body. You turned around to leave the room. “-Y/N-?”

You turned your head to look at him. “Yes?”

“Never mind,” he murmured. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

You left the living room, wondering if you would be able to get any sleep for the rest of the night at all.

**\- End part 2 -**


	3. Part 3

**Come find me  
Part 3**

The next morning, when you stumbled out of the bedroom in desperate need for coffee you had not expected him to be awake already. But there he was, sitting cross legged on the couch in just his boxers. His eyes were closed and his breathing even, telling you he was deep in meditation. His presence made you feel uncomfortable. You wanted to be alone to figure out how to go about the divorce and make a list of the items that you wanted to have. You wanted it to be over and done with, so you could heal and move on. 

You walked into the kitchen and found coffee waiting for you. A little taken aback, you took a mug from the cupboard and filled it, sipping from the hot beverage while staring out of the window.

“My clothes are in the dryer,” came his voice from the living room. “I’ll leave when they’re done.”

“Sure.”

“In the meantime I want to talk to you.”

You turned around and made your way back to the living room. You leaned against the door jamb and cradled the mug between your hands. “About what?”

“Come and sit,” he told you, while patting the space next to him. 

You choose the arm chair opposite the couch instead. You didn’t want to sit too close to him. 

“I want another chance,” he started.

“Wufei, I don’t think-”

He cut you off. “Hear me out. Another chance. Not for me, but for us.”

You stared into your mug and sighed. “I don’t see why.”

He got up from the couch and came to kneel in front of you. He placed his hands on your knees and gazed up at you with an earnest expression. “Because we’re more than this.”

“Are we?” you questioned. “The spark is gone.”

“We’ll find it back.”

You gave him a cynical look “How?”

“We’ll take the Harley and drive around, get away from all of this,” he said. “A clean slate so we can face this when we get back. I know,” he said when he saw you wanted to interrupt him. “Our problems won’t be gone. But maybe we can find some common ground.”

You sat in silence for a while, biting your lip as you contemplated his idea. You didn’t believe that running away together would solve the problems. But when you looked at him, saw that earnest expression on his face, and that hint of affection in his eyes, you felt your resolve crumble.

“I don’t know,” you said softly.

In the other room you heard the dryer announce the end of its program, breaking the tense silence in the apartment. Wufei got up and leaned in to press a kiss against your temple. 

“Think about it,” he said softly. “You don’t have to decide now.”

He left the living room. You turned your head to gaze out of the window, deep in thought. Your head screamed at you that it was a bad idea to consider his proposition. After months and months of feeling miserable, you had finally made your decision only for him to disrupt it again. He was good at that, making you doubt your own thinking. But your heart… you heart was stubborn. The idea of recovering the happiness you had once known was appealing. 

But you weren’t even sure if you still loved him. You cared, but that passion you had once felt for him was gone. You could still admire his beauty, but it didn’t make you feel anything. 

Was it even worth the try?

He came walking back into the living room, his clothes looking a little rumpled, but dry. “I’ll be going now.”

You jolted and nearly spilled the remains of your coffee all over yourself. “Sure.”

“I’m sorry,” he said morosely. “About last night. I didn’t mean to intrude upon your privacy like this.”

You gave a shrug. “It’s okay. I’ll think about what you said.”

He gave you a small smile. “Good. Call me when you’ve made your decision.”

And with those words he left you to your thoughts. 

**\- End part 3 -**


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Enjoy!  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts on the story so far! I’d love to hear from you! :)

**Come find me  
Part 4**

You didn't call him. Instead, you used the two weeks that followed to gather your thoughts and think, and had your lawyer draw up the divorce papers. You tried to work, but found it difficult to concentrate. Your assistant was a life saver, forwarding any information you forgot, helping you remind appointments and deadlines, and making sure you ate regularly.

Then the divorce papers were dropped off at your office. The large manila envelope looked ominous and you ignored it for the better part of the day. 

Sarah found you staring out of the window with non-seeing eyes when she came to announce that your afternoon meeting had been cancelled. “-Y/N-?”

“Hmm?” You shook off the dark thoughts occupying your mind and swiveled your chair around to look at her. “What is it?”

“Your meeting got cancelled.”

“Oh.” You placed your elbows on the desk and folded your hands underneath your chin.

“Shouldn't you open that?” she asked while pointing at the still unopened envelope on your desk. 

You sighed. “I should. I really should.”

She gave you a sympathetic smile. “Why don't you go home? I'll take any incoming messages and forward them to your email.”

More free time to think of what to do. Just great. It was time you made up your mind. No more stalling. You got up and grabbed the envelope. 

“You're an angel,” you told her as you passed her. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

She waved after you. 

You left the building and took the metro to the edge of the city center. You had always enjoyed living here, you mused as you walked the short distance from the station to the house. Close to the center, but not yet in the suburbs. You searched for your keys as you reached the house and took a deep breath before sticking the key into the lock.

Wufei's Preventer jacket was on the coat rack. He was home early, you concluded as you glanced at you watch. Just as well. You moved forward into the living room.

“Wufei?” you called out.

“-Y/N-?” You heard the surprise in his voice and the next moment you heard him coming down the stairs. 

There were papers on the dining table. A little curious you wandered over and your eyes widened when you discovered what they were. A map of Europe and several flyers of locations worth visiting. The idea that he had been preparing for the proposed road trip, while you had only been thinking of divorce tore you up.

“Hey.” He entered the living room. He was shirtless and droplets of water dripped from his hair onto his chest. A towel was slung over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

You turned around slowly, trying for a neutral expression, but you knew he could read the pain in your eyes. But the first thing he noticed, however, was the envelope in your hands. Any hope in his gaze was effectively crushed.

You swallowed thickly. “I came to bring these.”

“I see.”

“You actually prepared…” you started, while gesturing at the map. “I...”

He shook his head and attempted a small smile, but the grim look in his eyes didn’t ease. “It's okay.”

You turned towards the map once more, noticing how he had already circled potential visiting sites. You reached out and traced a line along the northern coast of France. Tears burned in your eyes. How selfish you been, thinking only about yourself, while he had been thinking about saving your marriage. You pressed a hand over your mouth as a sob build in your throat.

“-Y/N-.” He stepped up behind you and rested his hands on your shoulders. 

“I'm sorry. You’re right. I should give us a chance.” You turned towards him. “When do you want to leave?”

He reached up and gently wiped away the tears that clung to your lashes. The hopeful glint in his eyes told you that you had made the right decision. “As soon as you can.”

You smiled and nodded. “Give me a week.”

He took the envelope from you. “I promise you that if we can't work through this, I'll sign the papers as soon as we get back.”

“I hope you don't have to,” you said wistfully. 

“I hope so too.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss against your temple.

For the first time in months you didn’t feel the urge to flinch away from his touch. “Can I have one of the bags so I can pack?”

“Sure. I'll go get it for you.” He momentarily left you to head upstairs to grab you one of the leather motor bags he kept for traveling. When he returned he tossed it your way. “Pack lightly.”

You caught the bag. “Duly noted.”

He smirked. “Good. Take the map and flyers with you. We'll hit the road and figure out where to go as we drive.”

You collected the map and the flyers, vowing to yourself to do some internet research as well. He already put so much effort into this and you had to catch up. 

“I'll call you when I get everything finalized,” you said. 

“Sure.” He stuck his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. 

You tried to ignore how good he looked and turned around to leave. “See you.”

“Yeah…”

**\- End part 4 -**


	5. Part 5

**Come find me  
Part 5**

It was pure and utter madness, your mother had said. What was running away together going to solve? What about work, your family? You feared that she was right, but you also wanted to give your marriage a chance. You had been so blissfully happy once. What was so wrong about trying to find it back? 

You packed, prepared, made sure Sarah knew what to do and informed her that you didn’t know when you would be back. She had just smiled at you and told you to go for it. You knew she would be fine. She was competent and knew enough of your cases to handle them herself if needed. It was a chance for her to prove herself. There was nothing to worry about.

But there was. You felt nervous. The idea that you would spend every minute with Wufei the upcoming few weeks made your stomach turn. You feared the possibility of arguments. The past few months there had been so much anger and hurt. You had lashed out at each other so often. It had become frighteningly easy to pick a fight over the smallest things. No matter how many times you told yourself to man up, it was impossible to shake off the fear. Even on the day of departure, as you heard the roar of the Harley as he drove into the street, you had to fight the urge to lock yourself up until he left. 

But you bravely pulled on your leather jacket, shouldered the small black backpack, and grabbed the packed travel bag before locking up the apartment behind you. You made your way down at an easy pace, hoping it would calm your raging heart a little. But it was in vain. 

When you stepped outside and found him waiting on the curb for you, your heart skipped a beat. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He looked good, you thought. The dark biker jeans and long blue t-shirt that fell down to his thighs complimented his figure. His hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, but strands had escaped their confinement to frame his face. 

He turned his head to look at you as you approached and gave you a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hey…” You were unsure of what to do and mentally scolded yourself for it. This was you husband, not some random stranger. But it was almost as if he had become one. 

He held out his hand and you were glad that he offered you some guidance. You reached for him and curled your fingers around his, stepping in to press a kiss against his cheek. That seemed to surprise him, but he was quick to mask it. He even seemed pleased by your sudden move. 

“Ready to go?” he asked. 

You nodded. “Yeah. Where do you want to go?”

“I thought we could drive to Normandy and then cut across France to Spain,” he said. “We’ll get out of the city and stop for coffee along the way.”

“There are some things I want to see. Is it okay if we discuss it then?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He took the travel bag from you and let go of your hand to fasten it to the motorcycle. When he was done he handed you your helmet and pulled on his jacket. “Let’s go.”

You waited for him to put on his helmet and get onto the Harley before climbing on behind him. It had been a long time, you mused. The last time he had taken you out for a drive had been before things had gotten bad. You slipped your arms around his waist as he fired up the engine, the machine coming alive beneath you with a roar. You had forgotten how loud it was.

Wufei navigated the bike out of the street and set course for the highway. You could clearly feel the tension in his body as you held on tightly. It nearly made you pull back, but you told yourself that if you both didn’t put effort into this, the whole road trip would be for nothing. It took a while, but eventually he relaxed. The city made way for fields and pastures, and you started to enjoy yourself. It was nice to hold onto him again, feel the wind play with your hair. You would regret not braiding it in the evening, but for now it was worth it. 

Gradually, you leaned into him more, pressing your body up against his. One of his hands came to cover yours for a moment, his fingers gently squeezing around yours. It was a silent way to communicate, him asking you if you were doing okay. You felt tears burn at the familiar gesture. You rapidly blinked them away and entwined your fingers with his. You were okay. 

The nerves faded and the fear became a distant thought. For the first time in months you felt a sliver of intimacy and you were determined to hold onto it for as long as possible. 

**\- End part 5-**


	6. Part 6

**Come find me  
Part 6**

Normandy was charming with its beaches, and the small villages that lined the coast. But there was also something else that spoke to you. The reminder of the terrible things that had once happened here were still visible in the form of endless fields with white markers. Before Colony history had once been one of your favorite subjects to read about, so the historic site practically lured you. You wandered along the well-kept paths between the markers and tried not to wince at the numbers displayed on them. So many soldiers had died so young.

“When you came to Earth,” you asked Wufei. “Did you think you’d survive?”

“None of us did,” he said quietly. 

“You were so young,” you murmured. “Younger than some of the men buried here.”

The war was still a subject he didn’t like talking about. It always made his mood turn dark. You had coaxed him to talk in the past, because you had wanted to understand, had wanted him to know you were there for him if he needed you.

“You’d think that people had learned from history,” you said as you looked around the cemetery. “So many deaths…”

Wufei shrugged and continued walking on. “Humans are selfish and tend to forget the wrongdoings of the past.”

Except his. His career at Preventer had had a rough start. The former Gundam Pilots hadn’t received a warm welcome in the Agency full of former Alliance and OZ soldiers. Wufei had suffered the brunt of it, with his quick rise to higher ranks. Even now he still had to defend any decision he made, had to trade carefully through negotiations. You had once asked him why he put so much effort into an organization that didn’t want him. His answer had been simple. He had to protect the peace he had fought for. 

So much weight rested on those shoulders. 

You caught up with him and hesitated. You weren’t sure if he would appreciate you attempt at understanding now. You reached out and touched his arm. 

“I’m still here,” you said. “If you need me.”

He halted and turned around to look at you. His obsidian eyes were clouded with memories. It was hard to see him like this, still haunted by the war and the blood on his hands. You stepped closer and cupped his cheeks, a small smile forming on your face as he leaned his forehead against yours. 

“Talk to me, Wufei,” you whispered. “I know I wasn’t there for you the past few months, but I’m here now. I’m trying.”

“I know…” he murmured. 

He reached for you and pulled you into his arms, holding you to him tightly. You slipped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his shoulder. It felt good to hold him. Maybe this was a clean slate. Maybe getting away from everything was the solution. Maybe everything would turn out fine in the end. The first sliver of hope burned in your heart. 

“I’m sorry. I really let you down, didn’t I?”

“You’re not taking the blame for this. I made mistakes too,” he said resolutely. He made you look at him and gave you a small smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah…”

He took your hand and led you back to the Harley. The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon. You had to drive one more hour before reaching your destination for the night. You climbed onto the motorcycle and slipped your arms around his waist, resting your head against his shoulder as he navigated through the streets.

You couldn’t help but feel that some progress had been made. It had been a small step and you knew it would take time before he would open up to you, feel comfortable enough to talk again. You’d have to be patient with each other. You would have to rediscover.

A clean slate was still far away, but you started to see it. 

**\- End part 6 -**


	7. Part 7

**Come find me  
Part 7**

The hotel room was simple, but that didn’t matter as you would only stay there for one night. It was clean and the bed was comfortable, so it would suffice. After a simple dinner served in the dining area of the hotel, you ventured upstairs for a hot shower. It had been a long time since you had sat on a bike, and your muscles were definitely protesting the hours of traveling. 

As you stood under the steaming spray of water, you wondered if Wufei would talk to you now. He had been silent the rest of the day, but every time he had looked at you there had been something warm in his gaze. You weren’t sure how that had made you feel. There had been hope, definitely. But was there anything else, you wondered. 

Hope counted for something, you told yourself sternly. You shouldn’t analyze your feelings just yet. What could have changed after only one day on the road? You had managed to get through the day without fighting, so that was good. It was enough for now. 

You quickly dried yourself and dressed in the cotton shorts and tank top you had packed to sleep in, and brushed your wet hair away from your face. You creamed off the remainders of your make-up and slathered on some night cream, before leaving the bathroom. 

“Bathroom’s free,” you said softly as you entered the bedroom. 

Wufei was outside on the balcony, his elbows resting on the banister as he gazed out towards the sea. He looked deep in thought and didn’t react to your quiet announcement. You crossed the room and stepped out. The evening air was pleasant, a light breeze bringing in the salty sea air. Darkness had started to fall, and the sky above the horizon was a deep pink. Far above you a seagull cried. You stood next to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. 

He expelled a deep breath and straightened. “Sorry, I was miles away.”

“It’s okay,” you told him. “Dark thoughts?”

“Some,” he admitted. 

You moved in and slipped your arms around his waist from behind, resting your cheek against his shoulder. You simply held him and waited for him to speak again.

“Seeing all those graves today,” he said after a while. “It reminded me of something.”

“Hmm?” 

His voice lowered as he spoke, but you didn’t fear anyone overhearing your conversation. The hotel was quiet and there was none outside on the other balconies. 

“Right before he died, Treize told me how many people had died for him. He knew the exact number. 99.822 people.”

A chill ran down your spine. 

“I know it’s nothing compared to the number of soldier that fell during the Second World War, but still…”

You tightened your arms around his waist. “You wondered, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

He had said goodbye to Treize, but occasionally his ghost still came to haunt him. And Wufei, despite his pride and determination, sometimes couldn’t outrun it. 

“We haven’t done this in a while,” you said softly, hoping to lift his spirits a little. “We lost this.”

He turned around and slipped his arm around your shoulders, his free hand coming up to cup your cheek. “I know.”

You gazed up at him with a small, hopeful smile on your face. “I think that, despite you’re feeling down, this was a good day.”

You watched how his face changed, how his eyes warmed with amusement. His lips formed a slight smile. “How so?”

You gave a little shrug. “Well, we did manage to get through the day without fighting.”

He chuckled. “That’s true.”

He rested his chin on top of your head and sighed. His body was warm and before you knew it, you relaxed in his embrace and snuggled into his shoulder. His scent filled your nostrils with every breath you took. 

“I’m going to take a shower,” he murmured after a while.

“Hmm…”

He cupped your cheeks and looked at you, a small smile on his face. For a moment you wondered if he would kiss you. A jolt of anticipation settled in your stomach, but you were disappointed, as he only pressed a peck against your forehead. Your breath left your lungs in a rush. He stepped back and left the balcony, leaving you confused and alone with your thoughts. 

You were expecting too much already. That night after the dinner where you had discussed your divorce, he had wanted to kiss you but you had stopped him, pulling up a barrier he was not going to cross until you had made it clear to him that he could. A small smile came to play over your face. He had placed that ball in your court. It gave you a strange feeling of relief. You had feared intimacy, because there hadn’t been any the last few months. You didn’t have to worry now. He was allowing you to set the pace.

You entered the room and closed the door behind you. You got under the sheets and snuggled into the pillows, a sigh escaping you as your sore muscles relaxed. When Wufei joined you, you were already on the verge of dozing off. 

“Tired?” he asked, while reaching out to push your hair away from your face.

“Hmm…”You snuggled deeper into the pillow. 

You could feel him smile when he leaned in to press a kiss against your temple. “Goodnight.”

“Night…”

**\- End Part 7 -**


	8. Part 8

**Come find me  
Part 8**

When you woke up the next morning, you were briefly confused about where you were. The bed felt unfamiliar and the light pouring in through the curtains was wrong. You rolled over and curled up under the sheets, not ready to wake up just yet. Your hand came in contact with a warm body. Wufei… You moved closer, your hand slipping around his waist as you snuggled up against his back. 

He made a sound in the back of his throat, almost like a content purr. It would be so easy, you thought as your hand splayed wide over his abs, to seduce him like this. You had done it countless times in the past, waking him up with teasing caresses and lazy kisses. But now you were just content to hold him. 

“Morning,” you murmured sleepily.

He grunted in reply and shifted, rolling onto his back. His hand slipped around your wrist, pulling it up towards his chest where he entwined his fingers with yours. You could feel his heartbeat against your fingertips, a steady drum that beckoned you to rest your head against it. His arm slipped around your shoulders as you cuddled up against him, and he turned his head to nuzzle you hair. 

The familiarity of the situation made a lump form in your throat. Why couldn’t every day start like this? Why had you fought so much that you had lost any form of affection? 

His quiet question broke through your pondering. “What are you thinking about?”

“Us…” you answered, hoping your voice would remain steady. “I want every day to start like this again.”

“Hmm… Good idea.” He sounded like the idea appealed to him too.

“I have to be honest with you,” you said as you propped your weight up on one elbow. You had to look him in the face as you said it, no longer willing to hide your insecurities from him. You just hoped you wouldn’t break his heart. “I’m no longer sure if I love you. I care… but we’ve drifted so far apart the past few months that I no longer know what I feel.”

He released a shuddering breath and turned his gaze to the ceiling. “I see.”

“I want to love you,” you said softly. “I really do.”

You cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile when he looked at you again. The empty look in his eyes ate at you and your heart broke all over again. For him. “I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate your honesty,” he told you. “And you’re right. We have drifted apart. It’s understandable that you closed yourself off from me. I’ve said horrible things to you.”

You rested your head against his chest again. “I deserved some of it.”

“Don’t say that,” he said while pressing his lips against your forehead. “Don’t try to justify what I did. There is no excuse for it.”

You swallowed thickly. “But I picked most of the fights. Sometimes I even did it on purpose to get a reaction out of you.”

“Even so, I should have known better.” He tightened his grip on you. 

“I’m sorry. About dropping the bomb on you like that just now,” you said. “I didn’t mean to ruin this.”

“You didn’t,” he assured you. “The waking up part was very nice.”

You smiled and relaxed. You lifted your head again and rested your chin on top of your hand, so you could look up at him. While the idea of making love still made you uncomfortable, you did touch the subject. “When I woke up I was thinking how easy it would be to seduce you like that.”

His teeth flashed when he smiled up at the ceiling. His hand slipped down your back. “You liked waking me up that way.”

“I did.” Your voice faltered when he looked at you again.

His gaze had darkened, and desire was evident in the obsidian depths. Your breath clogged in your throat and your heartbeat sped up. You moved in and brought your mouth up to his ear.

“I’m not ready yet,” you whispered. “But when I am, I’ll let you know.”

You moved away and got up, slowly retreating to the bathroom. You were all too aware of his smoldering gaze on your back as you did so. When the door fell shut behind you, you leaned back against it and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath. You pressed your hand against your stomach. He still wanted you. Despite everything that had happened, he still wanted you. 

Butterflies exploded, and with a smile on your face you got ready to face the day.

**\- End part 8 -**


	9. Part 9

**Come find me  
Part 9**

You left Normandy and travelled through central France towards the Spanish border. The days were warm and sunny, but still bearable in the long sleeved clothes Wufei insisted on whenever you sat behind him on his motor cycle. You enjoyed the long drives every day, and used the time to figure out where your marriage had gone wrong. You picked through the arguments, one by one, until realization dawned.

You spoke up about it when you stopped for coffee on the way from Tarragona to Barcelona. “I think I’ve figured it out.”

Wufei handed you your to go cup of cappuccino and sat down next to you on the bench that overlooked a small, but well-kept park. “You figured out what?”

You sipped your cappuccino and shifted so you could rest your head against his shoulder. “What happened.”

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders. He didn’t speak, but you could tell that he was curious. You wondered why he hadn’t figured it out himself yet, but maybe he had no idea about the way he had changed. Maybe it had been subconsciously done. 

“You closed yourself off from me after Heero’s little stunt,” you said.

His lips pressed together in a thin white line at you mentioning that encounter. He still got angry thinking about it. It didn’t bother you that much anymore because Heero had been drunk, and had profusely apologized the next morning. But Wufei had not been so forgiving. He had refused to speak to Heero ever since and for the last six months he hadn’t been to any of those regular gatherings that Duo and Quatre insisted on from time to time. He had closed himself off; not only from you, but also from the people he considered friends and even family.

“Maybe you didn’t mean to,” you said softly. “But I think it’s what caused a rift between us.”

He sat in silence for a while, looking deep in thought. His face was grim, his eyes unreadable. Finally he leaned back, resting his head against the back of the bench, a deep breath escaping him. 

“You’re right,” he said finally. “God, you’re so right.”

You reached for his hand and smiled when he curled his fingers around yours. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” he bit out. His tone was dark. “I nearly let that bastard ruin our marriage.”

“Wufei…” Your brows drew together in a frown. What was he talking about? Was he still…

“There’s more to the incident than you know about,” Wufei said. “Way more.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s ‘work’.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He pressed his face into his hands. The realization had shaken him to the core. 

“Maybe you should call Heero,” you suggested quietly. “You haven’t spoken to him in a while.”

“No.” His answer was flat. “I’m not talking to him until we get back. This is about us, not about him.”

“But Wufei,” you tried, “I think you miss him.”

He turned his head to look at you, a scowl on his handsome features. “You think?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, recognizing his tone of voice. This was usually where the arguments started. “Don’t.”

His expression changed, his eyes softening. “Sorry.”

“He is your friend,” you said. “Despite the fact that he screwed up. But he is sorry and you’ve been ignoring him for half a year now. You have been ignoring all your friends. You have been ignoring me. I told you before that it was okay if you didn’t want to talk about work when it was confidential. But when it becomes personal I want to know about it. This is about me too. I think I deserve to know what’s been really going on.”

Wufei took a deep breath. “Tonight,” he conceded.

“Okay.” 

“I’ll call Heero when we get back,” he promised. He offered you his hand, which you took. 

You gave him a heartfelt look. “Thank you.”

He straightened and reached up to cup your cheek. “I need to let this all sink in.”

“That’s understandable.” You finished your coffee and got up to throw the cup away in the nearby trashcan. 

When you returned to the bench, Wufei was staring ahead of him. He seemed lost in thought. You stepped into the space between his legs and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You smiled when he leaned in and buried his face into your stomach, his hands coming up to grasp your hips. A shiver ran down your spine when he slipped his thump underneath the hem of your shirt to caress the line of skin above the waistband of your jeans. A content sigh escaped him. 

“We should get going,” you said softly.

“Yeah.”

But he made no move to get up. You found that you didn’t mind that much. 

**\- End part 9 -**


	10. Part 10

**Come find me  
Part 10**

It was getting close to midnight, but you were still wide awake, sitting out on the balcony of your hotel room in the pleasantly cool evening air. There was a glass of wine on the table, your third of the evening and your head was filled with the pleasant buzz it provided. Wufei was halfway through his second glass. 

Red wine was a shared drink, something you both enjoyed occasionally. It had been a while since you had sat with him like this, relaxed and seemingly without a care in the world. 

You leaned back in your chair and stretched out your legs. “You promised to tell me about the situation with Heero.”

He grunted. “I did.” 

You gave him an expectant look and patiently waited for him to explain. He took his time, sipping his wine, before starting to speak. “Heero wasn’t drunk that evening. Or at least, not as drunk as he pretended to be.”

You frowned in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“He knew what he was doing.” Wufei’s voice changed, carrying a dangerous edge that told you he still was angry about it. “There was a bet.”

“Wait. What?” You straightened in your seat.

“There was a bet and Heero was involved in it. I didn’t think he’d be stupid enough to go through with it.”

“He kissed me because of a bet?” Anger exploded and you felt horrible. You had felt sorry for Heero, had even defended him. “And you didn’t tell me?!?”

You were up the next instant and stormed inside, knowing it to be better if you left the balcony. If you raged at him outside, other people would be sure to hear.

“-Y/N-.”

You whirled around and glared at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He was silent for a long time, a contemplative look in his eyes. He seemed torn, and when he finally spoke again, you understood. “Because it’s humiliating.” 

Your face fell, the anger subsiding as it was replaced with sadness, and he made a helpless gesture with his hands. “The people in my department think it’s funny to set up one of my best friends against me.”

You desperately willed words to come, but they got stuck in your throat. You wanted to be angry with him for keeping it from you, but you also understood. The humiliation, the pain, the betrayal, it all had eaten away at him. He had been ashamed and had carried the burden alone. 

You moved forward, slipping your arms around his neck, pressing your forehead against his. “You shouldn’t have dealt with this alone.”

You watched how he squeezed his eyes shut, hiding the emotions he couldn’t control. You tugged him closer and nuzzled his neck when he hid his face in your hair. 

“If I’d known…” you whispered. 

“I should have told you,” he admitted. “But I didn’t want you to think less of me.”

“Oh, but Baby… don’t you see?” You reached up and cupped his cheek, making him look at you. “I would have supported you.”

“I know…” He took your hand in his and tenderly kissed your fingers. “I should have handled things differently. I should have trusted you.”

“When you call Heero…” you said softly. “I want you to invite him over. I have a thing or two to say to him now that I know this.”

He nodded ruefully and took your hand. “Come on outside.”

You followed him back to the balcony and settled in your chair again. 

“You were right when you said I closed myself off from you after the incident,” he said quietly. “I won’t let that happen again.”

You reached for his hand and entwined your fingers with his. “I’m glad to hear that.”

You finished your wine, hoping that it would help you sleep. His revelation kept your thoughts drifting. Your mind was restless and you felt guilty. Now you understood why your defense of Heero had grated on his nerves so much. Why he had gotten so angry when you had told him you had thought nothing of the incident. 

“I’m sorry,” you said softly. “For defending Heero.”

“Don’t be,” he murmured. 

You bit your lip and sighed. “Do you think your friendship with him could be saved?”

“At this point I’m not even sure if it’s worth saving.”

“Thirteen years, Wufei?” you asked. “Are you going to throw all of that away?”

He gave you an intense look, sparking with determination. “If it means that I won’t lose you, then yes.”

You acted on instinct. You needed to be close to him, needed to feel his arms around you. You got up from your seat and crawled into his lap, your knees coming to rest in the small space between the chair’s armrests and his hips. You cupped his cheek and leaned in, a shuddering breath escaping you when he slipped his arms around you and pulled you closer. 

His breath fanned over your cheeks and the urge to kiss him grew stronger with each passing second. You saw how his eyes darkened, saw the desire spark. The proximity made your blood run faster. You leaned closer, until your lips almost touched his. He didn’t lean in to close that final distance. He let you set the pace. Your heart was hammering against your ribcage. If you kissed him now… would he… 

“I’m sorry…” you whispered, while burying your face into his shoulder. The doubts surfaced again and left you unsure. “Not like this…”

“Too much wine?” he asked quietly. 

“That too.”

“It’s okay,” he assured you. 

“Just hold me…” you pleaded with him. “I need you to hold me.”

His arms tightened around you and you wanted to believe it would chase your doubts and fears away. You were expecting too much of yourself… Overthinking things. You needed to let that go.

**\- End part 10 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far! I’d love to hear from you! :)


	11. Part 11

**Come find me  
Part 11**

You stayed in Barcelona for a few days, exploring the city and enjoying its charms. It was nice to stay in one place a little bit longer. It gave you room to talk and rediscover. You unease made way for warmth that settled in the pit of your stomach. It felt natural again to hold his hand and you no longer shied away from him.

“Do you think we’ll ever be like that again?” you asked him over dinner, the night before you would continue on your way again. You gestured towards a couple that sat on the other side of the tapas restaurant. They were laughing and smiling, touching each other frequently with obvious affection. 

Wufei followed your line of vision before giving you a small smile. “Yes.”

You took your wine glass and sipped, giving a little chuckle. “You sound sure.”

“We’re working on it,” he said, “so why wouldn’t I believe in it?”

“You’re right,” you said with a smile. 

He reached out to touch your cheek. “You’ve been feeling better.”

“Was it that obvious?”

He smirked. “I am your husband, am I not? I know you.”

You took his hand and pressed a kiss against his wrist. It had started to feel natural again too to show him affection. “I am feeling better,” you affirmed. “I doubted this whole trip would work, but it actually does.”

His eyes warmed and he gave you that small smile that he only reserved for you. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“We’re not as lost as I thought us to be,” you confessed. 

“No…” he agreed with you. 

You sat in contemplative silence for a while, basking in the cozy atmosphere of the restaurant. You sipped your wine and noticed how Wufei was looking at you. You met his gaze over the rim of your glass. 

“What?” you asked him finally, an amused smile playing over your lips. 

“I want to kiss you.” 

You took a shuddering breath as his words washed over you. There had been longing in his tone and you couldn’t find it in yourself to deny him. Feeling risky, you leaned over the small table and found him leaning forward as well. 

“Then kiss me,” you told him. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes…” Your answer hung in the air for a while. 

His fingers traced along your jaw, his thump dragging over your bottom lip. He leaned in, his breath caressing over your lips. Just before his could touch his mouth to yours, he gave you a beguiling smirk.

“No,” he said. “You’re supposed to kiss me first.”

You expelled the breath you had been holding. He was going to let you make the first move, knowing that if he kissed you now, the idea of putting the ball in your court was lost. 

But you were desperate for his guidance. “Wufei…” 

“I’ll be there when you’re ready,” he told you teasingly. “I consider patience to be one of my virtues.”

He was flirting with you. A smile spread on your face and you reached out to cup his cheek. His dark eyes filled your vision, and you found yourself utterly lost in them. The warmth spread through your body, all the way to your bones and left you aching. You just had to find to courage to act on it. 

“What if I don’t want you to be patient?” you tried.

He grinned at you. “Tempting, but no.”

**\- End part 11 -**


	12. Part 12

Come find me  
Part 12

You walked back to the hotel in a companionable silence. His arm was wrapped around your shoulders and it felt like the most wonderful thing in the world again to lean into him and breathe in his scent. Progress… You had craved it and it was starting to show. The fact that he had felt comfortable enough to tease you again was such a hopeful sign. And you had teased back, had enjoyed the flirting, had felt warm all over at the look in his eyes. 

“So...” you said when you almost had reached the hotel. “Where are we heading for tomorrow?”

“We’ll drive along the coast in the direction of Gerona. I was thinking we could stop at the beach during the afternoon,” he said.

“That’d be nice,” you murmured. “The area has a lot of small bays, doesn’t it?”

“Hmm... Let’s see if we can find one.”

The idea sounded wonderful. Just the two of you, alone in a small bay… Away from the world. It seemed terribly romantic. 

“Do you think…” you said suddenly.

“What?”

“Do you think we could spend the night at the beach?” you asked. “If we could find a nice place where the tide doesn’t come up too much?”

“Sure. Why not.” He gave you a small smile and dropped a kiss on your temple. “Let’s see if you remember all the constellations.”

You groaned. “Oh God.”

He chuckled. “What will I get if you get one wrong?”

You narrowed your eyes at him in a mock glare. “You’re seriously going to test me?”

“What? Are you afraid to fail?”

A smile broke out on your face and you stopped walking, slipping your arms around his waist. The sudden happiness took you by surprise, but it was an addicting rush that you welcomed with open arms. You stood on your tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Thank you for tonight,” you said softly. “I enjoyed myself.”

His hands came up and cupped your cheeks. “I did too.”

He was smiling at you, that warm look in his eyes again. Your breath caught in your lungs when you realized how much you had missed seeing him like this. This was your Wufei. You felt a lump form in your throat. Tears started to burn in your eyes and you gave him a watery smile. You leaned in and pressed a gentle peck against his lips. You pulled away before he could respond, but you could see the storm of emotion in his eyes that your actions caused. 

“Come on,” he murmured, while reaching for your hand. He didn’t let go until you were in the hotel room again. 

There, you got ready for bed, creaming off your make-up and changing in your sleeping attire. Wufei was already in bed by the time you came out of the bathroom again. You cuddled up against him under the sheets and rested your head against his chest. His hands came up to caress over you back and play with your hair. You sighed in bliss and moved so you could look at him. 

“Wufei?”

“Yes?” He opened his eyes to gaze at you, and that smile came to play over his lips again.

You found yourself answering his smile and reached up to trail your finger over his lips. “I missed seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” he questioned. His tone was quiet, his voice low. 

You gave a little shrug. “Happy, I guess… You’re looking at me like you used to do.”

He wound a lock of your hair around his finger. “Does that make you feel happy?”

“Yes,” you said. “It makes me feel… worthy of you again.”

A frown formed on his face. “What do you mean?”

You bit your lip and looked away from him. You didn’t want to talk about the past few months, but knew it was necessary. If you didn’t, the problems wouldn’t be solved when you returned home.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” you said quietly. “You have the ability to make me feel really low about myself. The past few months made that very clear to me. I don’t ever want to feel like that again.”

He swallowed audibly. It suddenly was clear to him how much the past six months had affected your confidence. You had turned from a brazen woman into one that shied away from him, one that no longer knew what to do or how to act around him. 

“I want to feel like I did tonight...” you continued. 

He pulled you closer and nuzzled your hair. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I know I hurt you, but I didn’t realize how much. I never meant to make you feel that way.”

“I know…” You snuggled into his chest. “But I have hurt you too.”

“You did,” he admitted. It was the first time he really spoke of his own feelings. “That night when we discussed the terms of divorce… I really felt at my lowest then. I came in with the idea to persuade you to come back, but you were so distant and cool.”

And that had made him second guess himself. 

You tightened your grip on him. “I was feeling anything but.”

He ran a hand through your hair. “I am really scared of losing you. You’re the only thing that makes sense right now.”

You looked up at him and reached up to cup his cheek. “Quit Preventer, Wufei.”

He directed his gaze at the ceiling. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” you murmured softly. “There are plenty of people to protect the peace. Working there makes you miserable and it’s disrupting your friendship with the others.”

He sighed. “So you want me to admit defeat.”

“No… I didn’t mean it like that.” You sat up and gazed down at him with a soft look in your eyes. “I’m saying that you should put yourself first. Go and do something that you really want.”

“I’ll think about it,” he promised.

It was the first time he seemed to agree with you on the subject. You smiled and reached for his hand, entwining your fingers with his. 

“We should go to sleep,” he said, while tugging you down again. 

You settled against him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Sleep well…”

“You too.”

**\- End part 12 -**


	13. Part 13

**Come find me  
Part 13**

You found a small bay bathed in sunlight, where you spread out the towels and the purchased fleece blankets for the night. You stripped down to your bikini and settled on your towel, content with the idea of relaxing and sunbathing. Wufei went for a swim and you watched him with a smile. You admired his clean strokes as he cut through the water, the sun reflecting off his wet, golden skin. 

A warm feeling settled in the pit of your stomach when he treaded back to the shore. He stopped for a moment, the water reaching his hips, and took in his surroundings. You bit down on your bottom lip when you watched how he pushed his hair back, his biceps bulging with his movements. You noticed how relaxed he looked, without a care in the world. How had you stopped feeling anything, you wondered. How, when he was so beautiful? 

You got up and made your way to the shore line. The waves licked at your feet, the water pleasantly cool. But you hardly noticed, because you only had eyes for your husband. He made his way over to you, a questioning look in his eyes. You didn’t speak, just reached for him when he halted in front of you. You were struck with an overwhelming need to be close to him. Nothing mattered anymore. Absolutely nothing. You had forgotten about your surroundings, the place you were. You forgot about the situation waiting at home, about the problems that had plagued you for so long. The only thing you were aware of, the only thing you were absolutely sure of was that if you did not kiss him now, you’d be lost. 

You cupped his cheeks and leaned into him, pressing your mouth against his. He froze for a moment, obviously surprised by your actions. But he was quick to regain his senses, and pulled you closer. And then he was returning your kiss. Tears clung to your lashes as you held on for dear life. Your knees buckled when he deepened the kiss. Desire flamed in your belly, burning hot and bright and with enough force to nearly make you crumble. Your hands buried in his hair, getting tangled in the wet, black locks. 

God, you had missed this. You had missed feeling _so woman_ in his arms. 

He made a sound in the back of his throat. Something between a deep moan and a growl and it fueled your need for him. The taste of him, so known and familiar, still made tingles run down your spine. Your desire for him had never disappeared. It had just been buried under all the hurt, the uncertainty, and the arguments. Dormant, until you had allowed the barriers to be stripped away one by one and had set if free again. 

His hands slid over your back, cradling you even closer to him and you shivered. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, echoing the thunder of your own. He broke away from your mouth and rained tender kisses over your face.

Your name left his lips on a breathless whisper as he buried his face in your hair. A content sigh escaped him. “There you are...”

You smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. “Yeah…”

He cupped your cheek and made you look at him. His heart was in his eyes when you met his gaze, the obsidian pools reflecting with relief and joy. And love. It had been so long since he had looked at you like that… Your heart ached. You turned your face into his hand and pressed a kiss against the palm of his hand. His skin tasted salty from his swim in the sea. 

Wordlessly, he took your hand and led you back to the towels. He made you sit down and joined you, pulling you towards him so that you sat between his legs, with his chest pressing against your back. His arms felt safe and secure when he wrapped them around you. You leaned back against him and sighed happily. 

“I’m sorry…” you whispered. “For making you wait.”

He nuzzled your hair in answer. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t have liked it if you had forced yourself to kiss me.”

You smiled. It was just a kiss, but it was a milestone. A few weeks ago you had thought any notion of intimacy to be lost, but it was still there. And you longed for more.

“Wufei?” you questioned softly.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me again?”

He tipped your head back and slanted his mouth over yours. The tenderness made you feel warm all over. Special and his. 

“I forgot,” you breathed when he lowered you back against the towels. “I forgot how you can make me feel.”

“I’ll remind you,” he murmured. 

You smiled and pulled him towards you, meeting his mouth again.

**\- End part 13 -**


	14. Part 14

**Come find me  
Part 14**

You woke up when the first sun rays washed over your face. The cool sea breeze played with your hair, making it tickle across your cheek. You burrowed deeper into the fleece blanket and sighed. You were so wonderfully warm and it was too early to wake up just yet. A small smile came to play over your lips. They were still sensitive and slightly swollen from Wufei’s kisses. 

The whole day had been wonderful. The evening even more so. There had been the cold sparkly wine from the cooler, the snacks that you nibbled on, the playful banter once he made you lie back to watch the stars together. Regaining the closeness had made you realize how much you had missed it. How much you had missed Wufei. You had spent countless minutes looking at him, staring deeply into his eyes, memorizing how he looked in that exact moment. And then he had rolled over, capturing your mouth in the first of many kisses. 

You had fallen asleep in his arms, safe and secure. And you had heard the heartfelt words he had whispered into your hair.

_“I love you…”_

Thinking back to those words now made a smile form on your face. It had been too long since you had last heard him say it. It made you feel good to know he still felt that way. 

Callused fingers gently came to push your hair away from your face. 

“-Y/N-,” Wufei murmured while leaning over you. He pressed his lips against your temple. “Wake up. Let’s go for a swim.”

You cracked open an eye and peered at him through your lashes. “The water will be cold.”

“That’ll wake you up,” he said with a smirk. 

You rolled onto your back and stretched lazily, a sleepy sigh escaping you. “Hmmm… ‘Kay.”

You sat up slowly and pushed your sleep tousled hair back. You pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around them and stared at the horizon with a smile on your face. You turned your head to look at him, noticing the warmth in his eyes. 

“I heard what you said last night,” you said softly. 

He held out his hand and you didn’t hesitate to take it. You watched as his fingers came to play with the gold band around your finger.

“I didn’t tell you the past few months,” he said quietly. He brought your hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss against your fingers. “But that doesn’t mean I stopped feeling it.”

You bit down on your bottom lip as your thoughts drifted back to the conversation at the beginning of your road trip, when you had confessed to him you weren’t sure if you still loved him. After last night, you wanted to tell him but the words got stuck in your throat.

“You don’t have to tell me now.” Wufei sat up and cupped your cheek. “Just tell me when you’re ready.”

You lay your head against his shoulder and sighed. “It does make me feel happy and secure,” you told him, because you felt like you owed him at least this. “Special.”

He kissed the top of your head. His hands caressed over your arms. “Good.”

“Let’s go for that swim.”

You got up slowly and stripped off the sweater you had worn during the night. You were still wearing your bikini and made a dash for the water’s edge. He was quick to follow you and snatched you around the waist when you drew to a halt as the cool water washed over your feet. You squealed when he lifted you over his shoulder.

“No! Wufei!” You were breathless and laughing and you knew where this was heading.

He made his way into the water until it reached his hips, before he lifted you off his shoulder. He chuckled when he caught the look on your face. “It’s not that cold.”

“So you say- AH!” You squirmed and grabbed onto his shoulders when he lowered you down into the water. “It’s freezing.”

“It’s not. Let’s swim.”

You splashed water at him before diving under. The water felt cold, but it did wake you up. When you surfaced you pushed your hair back and grinned at him. He chased you through the water, making you laugh as you tried to keep away from him. It was impossible, because swimming was part of his workout routine and he cut through the water easily. He caught you around the waist and sank beneath the surface with you. You wrapped your arms around his neck when he pressed his lips against yours under water. 

You surfaced and clung to him, a warm smile on your face and laughter in your eyes. You leaned in and kissed him again. Despite the cold of the water, your body felt warm all over. Your heart started beating faster when he tugged you closer. 

“Say it again…” you whispered against his lips. You needed to hear the words again.

“I love you.”

The heady rush of feeling that exploded nearly made you lose sense of time and place. You relied on him to keep you from going under. Your heart was beating so fast that you feared it would burst out of your chest any moment. The words spilled out before you could stop them.

“I love you, Wufei.”

**\- End part 14 -**


	15. Part 15

**Come find me  
Part 15**

The heady smell of flowers surrounded you as you made your way to the front door of the charming vacation house you had rented on a whim. You had crossed the border of France again and were now traveling along its southern coast in the direction of Italy. The vacation home sprawled carelessly on a hill, overlooking the sea and the parts of the little town spread around it. The garden was in full bloom, giving the one story building a secluded atmosphere. Huge oleander bushes, mimosa, pretty flowers, the colorful burst of bougainvillea, it made it your own personal paradise. 

The house held a cozy living area and kitchen, a bathroom, and one bedroom with double doors that opened towards the terrace and the swimming pool. It was just the two of you, none around for miles. You made your way to the bedroom and started stripping off your clothes. You were very much looking forward to a shower after your swim in the sea that morning and the hours of traveling afterwards. 

Wufei came to bring the bags. “I put the groceries away.”

“Thanks.” 

Clad in just your underwear, you turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck. You leaned in for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, but it still made desire spark in your blood. After the night on the beach and spilling out your feelings for him, it was time to take matters into your own hands. Wufei had made every effort to accommodate you, giving you the time and space you needed. And now you were ready for that final step.

“Want to shower with me?” you asked, while nuzzling along his jawline.

You heard the sharp intake of breath and noticed how he gripped your hips a little tighter. Encouraged by his reaction, you pushed his shirt up, baring skin that was warm and tanned from the sun, stretching over taut muscles. 

He was quick to strip off his shirt, and then took your mouth in a hungry kiss that left you reeling. You sagged against him when he deepened the kiss and teasingly brushed his tongue against yours. You had to draw back, because you wanted control over this encounter, wanted to show him how much you still wanted him. You gave him a teasing shove in the direction of the bathroom and laughed breathlessly when he grabbed your hand and pulled you with him. 

There was no need to hurry, your mouth savoring skin that tasted salty from the sea as you waited for the water to warm up. You enjoyed the jump of his muscles under his skin under the teasing swipe of your fingers, the little breathy sounds he made when you gently scraped your teeth over a nipple. 

“Àirén…” He breathed, taking your hands and making you step into the stall with him. 

The endearment nearly brought tears to your eyes. “You haven’t called me that in months.”

“I know…” He cupped your cheeks and pressed a searing kiss against your lips. Your head rolled back when his mouth teased along your chin to your throat. “Let me love you.”

Your arms slipped around his neck as you surrendered to him. “Yes…”

The water washed away the salt and heated your skin, until it felt like an inferno was burning in your belly. You knew it had be like that for him too, but neither of you felt a need to hurry. You explored anew, rediscovering the sensitive areas of his body. And God, he made you feel so much when he returned the favor. His name left your lips like a mantra when he lifted you up and slipped inside of you. The tiles felt cool against your skin, making you arch into him as he filled and you surrounded. He made a hoarse sound in the back of his throat. You felt complete again.

There was nothing else in the world that you needed. There was only him. Only love. And when he made you stumble over that staggering peak, you voiced that love in breathless whispers.

**\- End part 15 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Àirén means spouse/wife in Chinese. I did some research into the meaning and found that back in the day, Chinese language didn’t have terms for endearments and men used the term Àirén to refer to their wives. Nowadays its mostly used by elderly people as a term of endearment. Now Wufei is not exactly old, but I believe he has been raised with old values and tradition, so it seemed like a word he would use (in private, LOL.) I’m not really sure if I grasped it correctly, so feel free to correct me if I’m wrong! ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part! Please let me know what you think of it!


	16. Part 16

**Come find me  
Part 16**

You woke to a warm breeze playing with your hair. It carried the sweet scents of the garden, making you breathe in deeply. The combination of flowers and Wufei’s scent on your skin would forever be branded in your memory. You stretched languidly beneath the sheets and blinked the sleep from your eyes. Wufei was not in bed with you and the double doors were open, the curtains shoved aside to let sunlight spill into the room. You squinted at the little alarm clock on the nightstand and discovered it was getting close to noon.

With some effort your managed your heavy limbs to cooperate and sat up, a hand coming up to push back your sleep tousled hair. It was hopelessly tangled. You hadn’t properly dried it after showering, and Wufei’s hands tangling in it while he made love to you hadn’t helped matters any. You smiled as the memories of last night came flooding back to you. You would never forget the look on his face as he had lowered you to the bed, intend on loving you again. 

The spark was back and so was the passion. 

You grunted as you got up, wrapping the sheet around you as you made your way over to the double doors. You found Wufei sitting on one of the lounge chairs, deep in thought.

“Wufei?” You stepped outside and rounded the chair.

“Hmm?” He shook himself out of his stupor and looked up at you. 

You smiled at him and moved to crawl onto his lap, sliding your hands over his bare shoulders. He was only dressed in boxer shorts and his hair hung loose around his face. 

“I woke up because I was lonely,” you told him.

“Sorry,” he murmured while leaning in to nuzzle along your neck. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been thinking about what you said the other night. About me quitting Preventer.”

You cupped his cheek and made him look at you. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He gave you a small smile. “I know. But you are right. It’s time I put me first.”

You leaned in for a gentle kiss. “Do you have any idea what you want to do?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“You’ll figure it out,” you said. “You always do.”

“Hmm…” He rested his forehead against your shoulder and sighed. “Last night was…”

“It was everything I hoped it would be. Thank you for being so patient with me all this time.” You tightened your grip on him and pressed a kiss against his temple. “This road trip really saved us.”

“There’s still some mess I’ll have to clear up when we get back,” he said, and he sounded like he didn’t like the prospect. 

“But you’ll do it because it’s the right thing to do,” you murmured.

“Hmm…”

“I love you,” you whispered against his cheek. “I can’t say it enough.”

There was a joyful glint in his eyes when his gaze met yours. “I love you too.”

Your lips met his in a kiss and soon you found yourself swept under again. Rediscovering your passion and need for him was such a glorious thing. It almost seemed more potent and stronger than before. It felt as if the whole ordeal, as painful as it had been, had strengthened your bond. 

You tightened your grip on him when he got up with you in his arms. “Say it…” you pleaded against his neck as he carried you inside. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

You laughed as he tumbled onto the bed with you, deliriously happy. His fingers entwined with yours, pressing your hands against the mattress beside your head. It felt so blissful. You moved with him, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. He tugged the sheet loose and it fell down, pooling around your hips as you rose above him. Your head rolled back as you guided him inside of you, drunk with the scent of him and the heady smell of summer flowers. 

His hands grasped your hips to steady you, and yours came to cover his as pleasure consumed you.

**\- End part 16 -**


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Come find me  
Part 17**

“I wonder why he decided to burn some of his paintings.” You studied the painting again, admiring the graceful lines. “The details are gorgeous. I can just imagine the stroke of the brush.”

You moved on, not only admiring the paintings, but also the building around you. The Uffizi museum had been high on your list of places you wanted to visit. And now you were here. You practically devoured the paintings, the architecture, the splendor and atmosphere. Art was one of your favorite subjects to read about. Wufei was more interested in the history and philosophy behind art, so you often had endless discussions with him on the matter.

“Boticelli burned his paintings during the bonfire of the vanities,” Wufei said. “Followers of Girolamo Savonarola collected and burned thousands of objects.”

“Do you think he had to?” you asked.

“In some way, I’m sure. It is a known fact that Boticelli was under influence of Savonarola.” Wufei slipped his arm around your shoulders. “Anything that was considered immoral was burned.”

“So you’re saying we’re lucky we still get to admire the Birth of Venus?”

You stopped walking and turned your attention to the woman that had spoken behind you. Wufei gave a shrug. “In a way we are. Birth of Venus could have been considered immoral given the nudity displayed on the painting. Savonarola preached against anything that could make a man divert from the path of Christianity.”

“Interesting…” The woman, around your age, gave your husband an interested once-over. “How much more do you know about art?”

“My wife is more interested in Art than I am,” Wufei said with a small smile in your direction. “I just like to read about the history and philosophy behind it.”

“You don’t just read about it,” you chided him. “You hold a degree in art history. Among others.”

The woman’s eyebrows rose. “Is that so?”

Wufei shrugged again. “Yes.”

“In that case…” She opened her purse and fished out a business card. “I’m a faculty member of the University of Brussels. We are currently looking for new people to teach our Art Majors.”

Your mouth fell open and you nudged Wufei forward, prompting him to take the card. He’d be crazy not to take it, you thought. You gave him a warm smile when he looked at you and then back at the card in his hand. 

“Give me a call if you’re interested,” the woman said, before continuing on her way.

You slipped your arms around Wufei’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Do it. You’ll love it.”

He bit his lip and stuffed the card in his pocket. “I’ll think about it.”

You knew he’d call. You had endless talks and discussions on the matter the past few days. He was seriously considering quitting Preventer. The day before yesterday he had mentioned being interested in teaching, and somehow you could see him do it. Oh, you could just imagine the students hanging onto his every word. You could imagine young women sighing as they fancied themselves in love with their handsome professor. 

You left the Uffizi and made your way back to the hotel while enjoying the bustling charm of the city around you. You leaned your head against Wufei´s shoulder as you walked.

You smiled cheekily. “I can just imagine it: Professor Chang.”

“It certainly holds more appeal than Major Chang,” he agreed with you. He dropped a kiss on top of your head. “But first I’ll have to see if they’ll hire me.”

“Of course they will,” you bristled. “They’d be crazy not to.”

“Say you, my dear biased wife.”

“I am,” you admitted with a chuckle. “But I also see how brilliant you are. Something about the way you spoke caught that woman’s interest.”

He gave you a look from the corner of his eyes. He looked happy and a little proud. To see him like this again was such a relief. You gave a happy sigh.

You reached the hotel, where there was a bustling of activity going on in the lobby. You frowned at the sight of several Preventer agents.

“Major Chang!” One of them was quick to salute Wufei. 

You froze when a familiar woman turned around from her place at the reception desk. You had seen her a few times before, had even met her once. And you immediately knew the agents were here for Wufei. If Commander Une herself showed up, it had to be serious. You could feel the tension creeping into Wufei.

“Agent Chang,” she greeted your husband. “It’s good to see you.”

“Is there something amiss?” Wufei asked, worry lacing his tone.

It had to be really, really serious if they decided to fly to Italy to disrupt your vacation.

“As a matter of fact there is,” Une said. “Agent Yuy has gone MIA.”

**\- End part 17 -**


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this much sooner, but I was so wrapped up in writing new material that I forgot. Oops. So here is the next part. Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you!

**Come find me  
Part 18**

You felt all color drain from your face and worry settled like a cold stone in your stomach. Next to you, Wufei stood frozen. You turned towards him and reached for his hand, entwining your fingers with his.

“Agent Maxwell and Mister Barton are waiting at the local base for you.” Commander Une came to a halt in front of you. “You’ll join them on this rescue mission.”

You swallowed thickly. It had been years since Wufei had been in the field. If Commander Une was willing to break protocol by sending one of her commanding officers and a civilian into the field it meant Heero was in serious danger and she only trusted the most skilled men to retrieve him. Men like former Gundam Pilots. 

“Wufei?” you said softly.

He turned his head to look at you, the expression on his face showing how torn he felt. You reached up with your free hand and cupped his cheek. 

“You have to go and get him out.” 

He shook his head. “I’m not leaving you.”

“I’ll be fine, really.” You gave him a small, encouraging smile. You leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. “If you don’t go, you’ll feel guilty about it.”

“You’re welcome to travel back to Brussels with me,” the commander offered you. 

“Okay…” Wufei heaved a sigh. “I’ll go.”

You smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze. “Talk to Heero, okay?”

He nodded and pulled you into his arms, burying in his face in your hair. You slipped your arms around his waist and held on tightly. 

“Just be careful out there,” you murmured. 

“I promise.” 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” You nuzzled his neck and sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

His hand slipped into your hair and he used his hold on it to tip your head back. Your eyes drifted shut when he kissed you. There was some sort of desperation to the kiss, and that told you he really didn’t want to leave you. But he had to. You both knew it. 

“I’ll make sure they’ll bring the Harley back,” you promised him, while cupping his cheeks. You leaned your forehead against his. “Stay safe.”

He nodded and pulled back. You hung back as he discussed the mission with his commander. Your gut was churning. It had been a while since the last time you had to worry about Wufei’s safety on a mission. You didn’t like the prospect of waiting alone at home, not knowing if he was safe or not. But if he didn’t get Heero out, he would always feel guilty because they hadn’t talked things out. 

“Alright. I’ll head to the base now.” Wufei stepped back from his commander and turned toward you once more.

After one last kiss he walked out. You swallowed thickly as you watched him disappear through the glass doors, a team of agents in tow. 

Commander Une stepped forward and rested a comforting hand on your shoulder. “He’ll be okay.”

“Yeah…” You gave her a fleeting smile over your shoulder. 

“I am sorry for disrupting your vacation,” she apologized. “But this is a precarious situation.”

“I understand.” You turned towards the elevator. “I will gather our luggage and join you shortly.”

-x-x-x-

When the Preventer shuttle landed on the Brussels base, you blinked in surprise at the sight of the private shuttle docked next to the hangar. The Winner Corporation logo on it had you jolting up.

“Is Quatre here?” you asked Commander Une.

“I informed Mister Winner about the situation and he insisted on coming here.”

You were quick to leave the shuttle. Quatre came walking out of the hangar when he spotted you. 

“-Y/N-!” He was quick to embrace you in a hug. “It’s good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too! What are you doing here?” you asked.

Quatre gave you a small smile and hooked his arm through yours, leading you into the hangar. “I thought it best if I came here, given the situation. I was in Sanc so it was just a short flight.”

“I see.”

“It has to be really serious is they are allowing Trowa to join in on a rescue mission.”

You bit your lip and nodded. “I thought so too.”

There was a car waiting that drove you to the main building of the base. Once you got out, Commander Une spoke up. “If you want, you are welcome to stay here until the men return.”

You and Quatre shared a look and you gave the commander a nod. “That would be nice.”

“I’ll show you the common area.” 

She led the way through the corridors. After making sure you both had been provided with coffee, she left to get an update on the mission. 

You idly sipped your coffee and sighed. “I never thought I would have to go through this again.”

Quatre gave your hand a reassuring squeeze. “They’ll be fine out there.”

“I know…” You rested your chin on your hand and gave him a small smile. “So how have you been doing?”

He shrugged. “Good. But I’m more interested in how you have been doing.”

You smiled. “Better. Wufei and I have been through a rough time.”

Quatre’s smile turned sympathetic. “I gathered that.”

You stared into your coffee as you remembered all the pain and sorrow from the past few months. Your eyes were drenched when you looked up at Quatre again. “We nearly divorced.”

The shock was evident on Quatre’s face and he quickly reached across the table to clasp your hand. “You should have called me.”

“I know…” You swallowed thickly and dabbed at your eyes to erase the tears. “But I’m not sure if that would have helped. It was something we had to solve together and I’m glad we managed to do that.”

“What happened?”

You told him everything, from the stunt Heero pulled, the endless fights and ugly words, your decision to leave, to the idea of the road trip and how everything was resolved. It felt good to talk to Quatre, because he had a fresh perspective of the situation. 

“I’ve… I’ve been so horrible,” you whispered. “I didn’t see that he was hurting and I just kept picking at him because I wanted… I wanted a reaction from him.”

“You cannot take all the blame, -Y/N-.” Quatre’s tone was soothing. “He closed himself off from you.”

You sighed. “I know… But I still should have seen it. I was so wrapped up in my own pain I didn’t realize… I nearly lost him.”

“But you have found each other again and that’s all that matters.” 

You smiled. “Yeah… And that makes me so happy. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

He patted your hand and smiled back at you. “See?”

“I have a thing or two to say to Heero though.” Your tone turned serious again. “I don’t understand why he would do such a thing.”

Quatre leaned back and sipped his coffee. “Things have been rough for him.”

“I know, but that doesn’t give him reason to do what he did,” you said. “In times like these you need to keep your friends close. And because of what he did, Wufei felt like he couldn’t rely on his friends anymore when he had a difficult time.”

“You’re right,” Quatre said. “I guess we all failed. I should have pushed harder to get through to him. And so should have Duo and Trowa.”

“But you are here now,” you said softly. “And the three of them are getting Heero out. It should be okay.”

Quatre smiled at you and nodded. “I’m sure it will be.”

**\- End part 18 -**


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Come find me  
Part 19**

You caught bits and pieces of updates on the mission. It was difficult to keep your calm when there was so little information that was not confidential. You spend three days on the Brussels base and felt like the time was crawling by. The nights were spend in restless sleep, while the days were filled with conversations and walks with Quatre, and aimless staring at your tablet as you tried to pick up your work again.

It was on the third day that a young agent came bursting into the common area where you and Quatre were sharing coffee. “Agent Yuy has been recovered! The mission was a success.”

You were out of your seat the next instant, your heart beating rapidly. “When will they be back?”

“We’re expecting their shuttle to land at fourteen hundred hours,” the agent quipped brightly, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

You breathed a sigh of relief. They were okay. Wufei was okay. Now you just needed him to come back to you. You tried to return to work, but failed miserably. You were too wound up to focus. You found yourself checking your watch every ten minutes, wishing for the time to go faster. 

Quatre smiled at you as you sighed. “Why don’t we take a walk outside?”

You had been around the perimeter a few times already the past few days, but it would give you something to do. “Sure.”

You got up and went to put your tablet away. When you returned, Quatre was already waiting for you.

“I thought we could walk to the hangar.”

“We’re not allowed near there,” you reminded him with a chuckle. 

Quatre shrugged. “I stopped caring. If we go there, we should be there around the time the shuttle lands.”

You beamed a smile at him. “I’m game.”

You left the building, and took the usual route that you had walked the past few days. You knew you couldn’t arouse any suspicion about your true destination. Commander Une had made it very clear that the hangar and the runway were off limits, unless she gave you permission to go there. You had stuck with her instruction, but right now you no longer cared. Your husband was about to return. You’d be there to welcome him when he stepped out of the shuttle.

“I wonder if Wufei and Heero have managed to talk things through yet,” you said softly.

“I hope they did.”

“Me too… Wufei was really reluctant to talk to him. I told him thirteen years of friendship was too much to just throw away.”

“I admire how supportive you are, -Y/N-,” Quattre said, while taking your arm and hooking it through his. “Not all of us are that lucky to have a wife that supports us in the way you support Wufei.”

“I didn’t really do a good job of it the past few months,” you pointed out. “But I’m trying. I want Wufei to be happy.”

“Let’s turn left here.” Quatre steered you onto a path that led through the bushes surrounding the base, in the direction of the hangar.

Your heart started beating faster with anticipation. You reached the gate that led to the hangar and runway. Ahead of you, agents were already milling about. You shared a look with Quatre, unsure of how to proceed. You froze when you heard a car pull to a stop behind you.

“The hangar is off limits, if I recall correctly,” Commander Une said behind you as she exited the vehicle.

Quatre turned around and gave her a polite smile. “We are not on the grounds yet.”

“True.”

“Can’t we join you?” you asked her. “Please? I really want to be there when Wufei arrives.”

She sighed. “This will be against protocol, but for this time I will allow it. Hop in.”

You grinned at Quatre and quickly got into the car. He followed suit and soon the car drove through the gate and in the direction of the hangar. You were out the moment it pulled to a halt. There was no sign of the shuttle yet, and you impatiently checked your watch. It was almost time. 

Quatre came to stand next to you and pointed towards the horizon. “There they are.”

You squinted and saw a tiny dot approaching the runway. It grew bigger and became more clear once it came closer and you grasped onto Quatre’s arm. Around you the agents prepared to secure the approaching shuttle. You stood waiting with a quickly beating heart as the shuttle touched ground and sped towards the hangar with screeching brakes. 

You stood back as the shuttle drew to a halt, the agents pouring out of the hangar to secure it and greet their returned colleagues. Your breath left your lungs in a rush as the hatch opened. Trowa was the first to appear in the doorway, his tall frame filling it. Soon after that, Heero came out, supported by Duo. Wufei stepped out last. 

The sight of him nearly drove you to your knees. You had forgotten how worried you had been in the past as he had gone on missions. But to see him again, to know that he was okay, was such a relief it nearly made you crumble. 

The men descended the stairs and Wufei took Heero’s other side as they made their way to the hangar. 

Quatre tugged on your arm and pulled your forward, a grin on his face. “Come on.”

Wufei stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of you. “-Y/N-?”

You smiled at him and rushed forward. He let go of Heero and crossed the remaining distance, his arms wrapping around you in a crushing hug. You held onto him tightly, a sob escaping you as you buried your face in his shoulder. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, still dumfounded. 

“I stayed here with Quatre. It seemed a better idea than to wait at home.” Your hands roamed over his torso, assuring yourself that he really was okay. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

He cupped your cheeks and pressed his lips against yours. The desperation in his kiss made you sag against him and you had to rely on him to keep you upright. You kissed him back with equal need and a sigh escaped you when he deepened the kiss. A few agents in the hangar catcalled, but you ignored them. You were too focused on Wufei to pay them any attention. The scent of him, the feeling of his body pressed against yours, his mouth devouring yours. It was all you could think of. 

You gasped for breath when he pulled back from the kiss to bury his face in your hair. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” You smiled and curled your fingers around the fabric of his shirt. You pressed a gentle kiss against his lips and sighed happily. “Let’s go home.”

**\- End part 19 -**


	20. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Come find me  
Part 20**

Wufei slipped his arm around your shoulders, leading you towards the hangar and the car that stood waiting there. You snuggled into his side on the backseat as the agent behind the wheel zipped the car in the direction of the base, where the others had already left for. You met them in the common room and were enveloped in hugs by Trowa and Duo, before you turned towards Heero. He was sitting on one of the sofas, his injured leg propped up on the coffee table in front of him. 

You looked at Wufei, and he gave you an encouraging smile. 

Hello Heero,” you said.

“Hey.”

“I’m glad to see that you’re alright.” You moved in and hugged him. 

He seemed relieved that you were willing to talk to him and gave you a small smile. “It’s good to see you. And sorry again.”

You gave a shrug and turned towards Wufei. “It’s okay.”

Commander Une came walking into the common room. “Agent Yuy, why are you not in the sick bay yet?"

Heero grumbled and got up with Duo’s help. “I’m going.”

“Good.” 

“I need to give you something, Ma’am,” Wufei said.

You blinked and gave him a questioning look as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to his commander.

“What is this?”

“My letter of resignation.”

Your mouth fell open and you gazed at your husband in astonishment. You had never thought he would decide to leave Preventer so quickly. In the doorway, Heero halted and turned around, looking shocked. Commander Une stared at the envelope in her hand with open mouth. She was quick to regain her composure and shook her head.

“May I inquire why?”

Wufei wrapped his arm around your shoulders and smiled down at you. “I got a job offer from the University of Brussels and I’m taking it.”

“You called them?” you asked. “When?”

“On the return flight,” Wufei said. 

“Oh my God.” You grasped onto his arm. “You’re really doing it.”

He smirked at you. “Yeah.”

“Why, all of a sudden?” Heero asked. 

“Because, according to -Y/N-, I should go and put myself first.” Wufei said. 

“All I can say is congratulations,” Commander Une said. “Come to my office on Thursday and we’ll discuss everything then.”

Wufei nodded. “Sure.”

She turned on her heel and left the common room. “Sick bay, Yuy!” she called over her shoulder.

But Heero didn’t budge. He still stood in the door opening and it took you a moment to realize he was glaring at you.

“You put him up to this,” he said coldly.

You turned towards Heero and gave him a questioning look. “What are you talking about?”

“You put Wufei up to this!” Heero limped towards you, his glare deepening. “Why?”

“Wufei can make his own decisions,” you snapped, anger flaring.

What the hell? What was Heero getting at?

“Why would he quit otherwise?” Heero questioned. 

“Because maybe I don’t enjoy working for Preventer,” Wufei said. 

Heero shook his head. “Bullshit.”

“What are you getting at Heero?” you inquired.

“You’re trying to break our friendship apart.”

You practically saw red. Before you knew it you had charged at Heero, snarling with rage. You drew back your fist and squarely punched him in the face. He fell back, blood pouring from his nose, his eyes wide with shock.

“You fucking bastard!” you screeched. “I can’t believe I actually convinced Wufei to talk to you. Some friend you are! It was you who nearly broke your friendship with him apart in the first place. You have some fucking nerve! It’s no wonder Sylvia left you!” 

You had no time to see how deeply your words cut, because Wufei was quick to wrap his arms around you from behind and haul you out of the room, leaving Heero on the floor and the others staring after both of you in shock.

**\- End part 20 -**


	21. Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Come find me  
Part 21**

The rage died down, and you slumped in Wufei’s arms as he pulled you outside. 

“That,” he said with clear pride and amusement, “was a hell of a punch.”

“My hand hurts,” you said pitifully.

He sat down on a bench lining the wall, pulling you against him. He gently took your hand and examined it. He slid his fingers over your knuckles and brought your hand up to his mouth to kiss your fingers. “Yuy’s got a thick skull, but I don’t think you broke anything.”

You gave him a small smile and moved to rest your forehead against his.

“You were a bit out of line though,” he told you honestly, and his disapproving tone made unease settle in your stomach.

“You’re not angry with me, are you?” you asked carefully. 

“What? No.” He grasped hold of your shoulders and gave you a reassuring look when he recognized your insecurity. “You were totally right to call him out. But that part about Sylvia was not fair.”

You sighed. “I’m sorry. I was just so angry.”

“I know. And I’m pissed off too,” he told you. “He had no right to say these things to you. But there are things you don’t know of. Things Heero told me some time ago and that I promised I wouldn’t tell to anyone else.”

You bit your lip. “Is it about his divorce?”

“Yes. And the reason behind it.” Wufei slipped his arms around you and held you close. “They were not able to have children.”

You gazed up at Wufei with a horrified expression. “Oh God.”

“Heero underwent a lot of genetic experiments as a child. So…”

“That bitch,” you bit out, cutting him off. “That’s not a reason to leave someone.”

You had never really liked Sylvia. When you had met Wufei, you had been just in time to witness Heero’s relationship with Relena falling out. Heero never really recovered from it, but things had seemed better after he had met Sylvia again. They had gotten married at some point but you had started to see the cracks in the relationship. You had seen how Sylvia had never really forgiven Heero for the death of her grandfather, and how unhappy Heero had been. 

“Do you think…” you started as a sudden thought came to you. “Do you think Heero did what he did because of his own unhappiness?”

“Maybe.”

“It must have been hard for him, seeing how happy you were with me while his own relationships kept falling apart,” you said softly. 

“And seeing how happy I still am.” He kissed your temple. “You’re probably right.”

You sighed. “I should go and apologize to him.”

Wufei pulled you back when you moved to get up and leaned in for a kiss. “Thank you for standing up for me.”

You gave him a small smile. “I’d do it again, you know.”

He smiled back at you. “I know.”

You got up and walked back inside. The common room was deserted, but you spotted Duo and Trowa down the hallway, so you made your way over to them. They were quietly discussing something next to an open door, which gave entrance to the sick bay. 

You swallowed thickly, suddenly uncomfortable when they both looked up at your approach.

Duo gave you a grin. “Decked him good.”

You shrugged. “I’m Wufei’s wife. Of course I’m able to throw a decent punch.”

“Damn decent, because you broke his nose,” Trowa said. 

You paled. “No… Seriously?”

Trowa gestured with his head in the direction of the open door. “Go take a look.”

Your stomach did a somersault as you walked inside and closed the door behind you. Heero was sitting on one of the beds, holding a towel under his swollen nose. The skin was turning an ugly purple, spreading towards his eyes and cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” you said morosely as you approached the bed.

Heero directed his gaze towards you and you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His expression was guarded, but at least he didn’t look angry.

“For what I said about Sylvia, I mean,” you clarified. “It was uncalled for.”

He lowered the towel and carefully touched his nose to check if it was still bleeding. “You broke my nose.”

“That you deserved,” you said. “You had no right to accuse me of setting Wufei up to quit Preventer. You don’t even know how unhappy he is working here.”

“Is he?” Heero questioned, obviously surprised.

“Yes, he is.” You sat down on the chair by the bed. “The people here… They question his every move, his very authority and I see how much that hurts him. Even more so when one of his best friends got involved in a bet with people that undermine his authority.”

Heero looked away from you and sighed. “It was a stupid thing to do. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

“Probably not,” you agreed with him. “Your actions nearly broke us apart, Heero.”

“I know. He told me on the shuttle.” He sounded regretful and met your gaze again. 

“So yes, when this lady from the university approached him, I supported him. But I left the decision to Wufei. He has to decide for himself what he wants,” you said softly. “I’m just glad he has found something that he might really love to do.”

“I shouldn’t have said those things,” Heero muttered. “I was shocked, maybe even angry that he didn’t tell any of us on the shuttle.”

“You’ll have to work hard to regain his trust.”

“Obviously.” He leaned back against the pillows. “I’m sorry.”

You got up and rested your hand on his shoulder for a moment. “Forgiven. And I do hope you’ll meet someone who’ll make you happy someday.”

“Thank you.”

You gave him a small smile and turned around to leave the room. Wufei had joined Duo and Trowa in the hallway, and he gave you a smile when you stepped outside. 

“Ready to go home?” he asked.

“Yeah…” You reached for his hand. “I’ll go and get our stuff.”

You went to gather your belongings and followed Wufei outside to where his Harley was parked. Just as you were about to climb onto the bike behind him, a car pulled to a stop in front of the building. You watched in surprise as a woman with dark blond hair scrambled out of the back seat and ran inside.

“I’ll be damned,” Wufei said as he followed your line of vision. “That’s Relena.”

You gave him a grin. “I guess old loves really die hard.”

He snorted and started the Harley. “Whatever. We’ll hear about it tomorrow.”

“Yeah… Let’s go home.”

**\- End part 21 -**


	22. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final part! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Come find me  
Part 22**

You woke with a start, barely in time to stop the strangled cry from escaping your throat. You sat up, clasping your hand in front of your mouth as tears started to form in your eyes. You stifled a sob and carefully got out of bed in hopes of not waking Wufei. You grabbed one of his shirts from the chair in the corner and slipped it on before stepping out into the hallway. The tears couldn’t seem to be stopped. They burned hotly as they rolled down your cheeks. You made your way downstairs, the nightmare still fresh and clear on your mind. In the living room you sagged to the floor, both hands coming up to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape you. 

You realized all too well how close reality had come to your nightmare. How close you had been to leaving Wufei… But you had been so hurt. And although you might have overcome the problems, you had not once allowed yourself to cry and grieve over the pain it had caused you. You had bottled up all those emotions, all the sorrow, because you had been so intent of finding that precious happiness again. You had found the happiness, but the sorrow was still there. 

You let the tears fall, for the first time allowing yourself to feel, to truly feel the pain you had felt all those months. You needed to deal with it, to let it all out. You cried for the arguments, the hurt you had refused to see in Wufei’s eyes, the bitterness, the fights, all the angry words spoken between the two of you. And it felt good, a cleansing of the soul in some way. 

When you finally managed to calm down and get control of your emotions, you got up to make your way into the kitchen. You splashed water onto your face and poured more of it in a glass, before taking that with you to the dining table. You sat down, huddling in Wufei’s shirt and the scent that clung to it. You stared off into space for a while, breathing deeply to keep calm. 

How hard it must have been for Wufei, you thought. Coming home every day to an empty house. Even harder still when you had called him to ask for a divorce. You remembered all too well how you had heard his breath hitch. How pained he had sounded. But you had been so blinded by your own hurt, too blinded by all the anger to see how much Wufei was hurting too. 

You took a deep breath and let your eyes wander around the room. This was your home, but it seemed tainted by everything that had happened. You shivered and wrapped your arms around yourself. You’d go and clean it in the morning. It would be good to get rid of all the negative energy. 

You were so lost in thought you didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. You jolted when you hear Wufei speak up behind you.

“-Y/N-? Why are you sitting here?” You looked up at him and saw the concern settle on his face as he took in your appearance. “What’s the matter?”

You could hear the uncertainty in his tone, the hint of fear.

You gave him a watery smile. “You need to promise me something.”

He crouched down next to you and cupped your cheek. “You’re crying.”

You shrugged. “I needed to.”

His thump tenderly wiped away the fresh tear that rolled down your cheek. The confusion was evident in his eyes. 

“I didn’t allow myself to cry the past few months,” you said. “I didn’t deal with the pain so I needed to let it all out.”

You reached for his free hand and entwined your fingers with his, bringing it up to your face so you could kiss his fingers. 

“Promise me we won’t ever let it get so far again,” you nearly pleaded. 

He pulled you into his arms and wrapped you up in his embrace. “I promise.”

“I nearly left you,” you murmured into his shoulder. “I realize now what a mistake it would have been if I had gone through with it.”

You felt him smile against your temple. “Do you honestly think I would have let you go?”

You swallowed thickly. “I don’t know…”

“I would have fought for you.” He made you look at him and pressed a kiss against your lips. “It wouldn’t have been easy, but I would have fought for you.”

You rested your forehead against his and sighed. “Even after everything I said to you?”

“We both said horrible things. I am not innocent in this,” he said. 

“We’ll talk from now on,” you said softly. “I want all of the happiness back. Even the petty arguments about whose turn it is to cook dinner.”

He chuckled and gave you a smirk. “I promise I’ll still get angry if you leave your hair in the shower drain.”

You rolled your eyes and playfully yanked on a loose lock of black hair. “It’s not only my hair that’s left in the drain, Chang.”

“Impossible. I always clean up after myself.”

You shoved at his shoulder and chuckled. The relief was so overwhelming. You still had this. You still had your love for him. It would be okay. 

“There is something else I need to do,” he said. 

He let go of you and got up, walking over to the cabinet that lined the wall. He pulled out a manila envelope. Your eyes widened when you recognized it. The divorce papers.

He turned around and gave you a grin, holding out his hand to you. “Let’s burn them.”

“Now?” you questioned.

“Why not?” he said. “Or would you rather prefer I spread them out on the floor and make love to you on top of them?”

You grinned back at him. “We could always burn them afterwards.”

**\- The end -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for reading this story. Please let me know what you think if it in the comments. I would love to hear from you!
> 
> Now that this story is out of the way, I will start posting a story called _The Bodyguard_.


End file.
